


Dawn

by TheDove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDove/pseuds/TheDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora and Arabella have a heart to heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [35391291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/gifts).



Arabella was awakened by a slight breeze coming from the window that led to the terrace. She wondered who might have opened it, since the sun has not yet risen, so she walked out into the fresh morning air only to find Flora gazing at the milky waters beyond the Canal Grande. "My dear, why are you up so early?" she enquired amiably "is it not too cold to be out here at such an hour?" Flora was still in her night-gown, and a corner of the shawl, which was thrown quite carelessly over her shoulders, fell to her side as she turned towards Arabella. "I am very sorry, I did not mean to wake you" she apologised quickly "I just came out here because I love the sea breeze, the way it clears the mind..." She turned back to stare at the horizon, the water barely distinguishable from the whitening sky. Arabella had the familiar uneasy feeling that there was something she was deliberately not telling her, but she was by now accustomed to it and knew that, upon these particular occasions, it would be best if she avoided Flora's society for a while. 

But apparently this was not such an occasion because Flora brusquely turned around to face her again, taking her hand in between hers. Arabella was quite surprised at the unexpected turn of events and decided not to comment on it, lest it ruin the sudden moment of intimacy. It proved to be a wise decision, because Flora cast one last glance at the now cerulean water, looked Arabella in the eye and began to speak.  
"I have decided I would very much like to go back to England, like papa suggest so persistently, because I believe I no longer have a reason to wish to remain here in Venice."  
She spoke slowly, Arabella noted, this was a serious matter.  
"As of today I am sure of it." Flora paused to look at Arabella with her great eyes now the very same shade of pale blue as the sky.  
"Go on" Arabella encouraged her with a smile. Flora did not smile back, she spoke gravely now "Arabella I know we've not known each other long but I do consider you a friend- and because of this it pains me to have to tell you that the reason of my ... Attachment to the city of Venice is because-" her voice faltered a little "is because it is the last place on which I have had the honour to spend some time with your husband. And to me he was-" Arabella put her hand on Flora's shoulder and simply said "I know” 

At this moment any woman in Flora's position would have had her eyes fill with tears and probably be to upset or embarrassed to continue the conversation.  
But not Flora. Not the young lady that rushed to the aid of the magician inside the Pillar of Darkness as soon as she laid eyes on it. Not the girl who took upon herself to bring the wife of the man she loved into her home and to watch over her just because he asked her to. Flora was much stronger than she'd ever thought she could be, and her strength didn't come from her cleverness or kindness or good nature. It came from love.

So she went on with what she had to say, only this time she sounded as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her chest.  
"I still remember him on the day of our arrival, standing there as we preceded him on our gondola, with the sun over his head and the sea and the sky in his eyes. And I remember the way he talked about the artwork in the churches we visited, and the way we would talk about magic, when his mind wasn't otherwise occupied. And I remember the touch of his hand on my cheek when he asked me to help you- it was the last time I saw him- oh I am so sorry for telling you this! How foolish of me not think that you-" Arabella promptly reassured her "it is quite alright" this was only a half truth, but she wanted to hear more about how her husband lived while she was 'gone’.  
"Go on" she said again.  
"He told me he was my friend, one time" Flora's voice trembled but her eyes were dry "and that is precisely what I can consider him now" she took a deep breath "you see, there were days when I everything reminded me of him! And of course seeing you only made it, only made it-”  
Worse, Arabella thought, dearest Flora.  
"But lately I noticed I was thinking of him less often and realising that some details of him, his smile, the sound of his voice, and such little things, I am beginning to not quite remember... " she smiled. It was a bittersweet smile, but a smile nonetheless. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally let go of the secret she had kept for so long. She had imagined it would be excruciatingly painful, that the memories would come flooding back and reopen old wounds that time and her growing affection for Arabella seemed to had healed so well.  
But it was nothing like that. It was liberating and strangely exhilarating, and for the first time in weeks she felt the kind of happiness that comes with an overwhelming sense of peace from within. 

Arabella watched as Flora's eyes filled with the kind of tears that could only be of joy. "Flora dearest" she began "I know what it's like to have loved and lost, but I shall never know the weight of the burden you were made to carry. I cannot express just how grateful I am towards you for all that you've done. And how honoured I am to call you my friend."  
Flora could do nothing but smile through the tears. She would return to England glad she had Arabella as a new friend, and Jonathan as an old one. Happy at last.  
Arabella embraced her young friend and, in her heart, thanked Jonathan for leaving her with someone with such a pure and kind spirit.  
When they let go of each other at last, the sun was shining over the bright green water.  
It was a brand new day, it was a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> For cuervoymatine <3
> 
> This was not an easy fic to write.  
> I guess I just wanted to give Flora the chance to move on, to be happy, that we don't see her get in canon.


End file.
